Jamko Engaged
by FanGirl628
Summary: This is everything that I think happened from the hug to when they announced that they were engaged at the Regan family dinner. there is a sex scene in chapter 2 which is why it is rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its been awhile since I have written anything and im so excited to write this. I've been wanting to write this for a long time now. It's basically everything that happened (In my head) from the jamko hug after Jamie is almost killed to when they announce that they are engaged. It always sort of bothered me that they just went from a semi platonic relationship to engaged. I know that they had been inching closer and a few things happened in season 8 but it still kinda bothered me so I decided to write what I feel happened. This story takes place where Jamie was almost killed on a Friday and they both had Saturday off. I hope you enjoy.

*BANG BANG*

"_JAMIE"_

Wrapped in each others arms they knew that after what had just happened there was no way that they could go to work and see other people and make it work like they had been trying to do for so long. The only questions was, _where do we go from here?_

After all the other cops arrived, Jamie and Eddie broke apart, breathless they were questioned about what had happened and looking back on it both Jamie and Eddies responses were a bit fuzzy.

It was Friday night and Jamie was sitting in his apartment wondering what to do, he thought about how after they were done answering questions they went back to the station and changed clothes. He had expected Eddie to show up in the locker room, he even waited a little longer after everyone else left to see is she would be there. He thought about how completely in love with her he was but she never showed up in the locker room.

Eddie was in shock standing there in the locker room surrounded by other women just like her and none of them had any idea of what was going though her mind. She slipped on her clothes, grabbed her bag and headed for the door on her way out she could hear a few of the other girls making plans to go to a new bar opening up just own the road, she almost asked if she could go along with them. She could use the distraction but she knew that she would probably just be a buzz kill because of the way she was feeling she as so walked out the door she passed the mens locker room, she knew Jamie was in there and she almost went in but she couldn't face him, she didn't trust herself at that moment she knew that she needed time to really process what had just happened and what she was feeling so she kept going. She didn't even remember driving home but she remembered the feeling that she felt as she stepped out of her car. She felt like she was a the wrong house she wanted so badly to be at Jamies, with him and in more ways than one but she didn't get back into the car and she didn't drive over to his apartment she went inside her own.

Both Jamie and Eddie spent approximately one hour drinking they both pondered their feelings and what to do next they were both so confused. Jamie was about to get up grab his keys, get in a cab and go over to her house because he was tired of always doing what others thought was right. For just one night he wanted to do what he thought was right. He had his keys in hand when there was a knock at the door, he walked over to it and opened it,

It was Eddie.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed chapter one I am really enjoying writing this. There is a sex scene in this chapter so if that's gonna bother you I suggest skipping it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and all that are to follow.

Eddie stepped inside Jamies apartment,

"Going somewhere?" Eddie pointed to the keys in his hand

"Yeah I was actually on my way to see you." Jamie admitted. He could tell that she had been drinking also but he could also tell that she was not _drunk_.

"I umm don't really know what to say" Eddie blurted out

They were still standing in his doorway,

"Why don't we sit?" Jamie gestured to the couch

"Yeah" Eddie responded. They both sat down on the couch and for a minute or so it was silent, neither of them knew what to say so it remained silent until Eddie decided that they had been dancing around their feelings for so long so she spoke up,

"Look I came over here to tell you that there is no way I can go to work Monday feeling the way that I am and we need to figure out what we are going to do but I also came over to say that," She paused and sucked in a breath

"We don't have to figure it out tonight." Eddie finished and stood up.

"Yeah your right" Jamie stood up next to her and took her hand.

She led them to the bedroom. Both of their hearts were beating at an incredible pace , they had both been waiting and pushing their feelings aside for so long but tonight they didn't care what everyone else thought they only cared about the feelings between them.

Eddie stepped inside the bedroom and turned to Jamie,

"Are you sure?" Eddie asked

"I am as long as you are" Jamie responded

With that Eddie leaned up and into him and kissed him. Jamie slid his hands down to her lower back and pulled her in tighter. They kissed for only a few seconds before Jamie picked up Eddie and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and got on top of her, he slid his hands down her side. She slid her hands underneath his shirt. They made out like that for a few minutes moving their hands all over each other like they had been doing this with each other for years. Some how they knew exactly what each other needed. Eddie moved to pull off jamies shirt and he sat up in between her legs and helped her to pull it off. They looked into each other eyes and Eddie lid her hands up his chest and pushed him onto his back. She sat up and pulled her own shirt off.

She leaned down and kissed him. His hands wandered all over her body. This kiss was not like to one only a few moments ago, this one was hungry and needy. His pants were tightening around him, she could feel the friction between them.

She slid he hands down and began to undo his belt. He looked up at her, the low light in his room made her look so beautiful sitting on top of him in only her bra not the she needed the light, he really couldn't remember a time when he didn't think she was beautiful. She was able to undo his belt and the button on his jeans but she couldn't take them off of him.

He moved he so that she was laying on her back next to him and he stood up and let his jeans fall to his ankles and kicked them aside. She could not believe the sight that she was looking at, she looked him up and down from his muscular shoulders to the detailed lines across his abdomen that marked out his abs. she had seen them before but never in this way.

He moved on top of her and whispered in her ear,

"Your turn."

He kissed his way down to where the button on her pants was and he began to undo it. He pulled them off and tossed them aside in one swift motion. He went back up and kissed her lips and began working his way down, he kissed her neck, moved aside her bra-strap and kissed her shoulder. He worked he way all the way down to the little bow on her underwear. He looked up at her for permission to pull them off and she nodded.

At first the cool air in between her legs made her shiver but within a second that feeling was gone and replaced by the heat between the two of them. Jamie looked up at her once more to make sure she was alright and ok with everything, and she was.

Jamie pressed his lips into the folds in-between her legs and she lit up, she had no idea how much her body had been anticipating what was happening. Jamie continued bite and press his lips wherever made Eddie moan louder. Jamie brought his fingers up to where he was working a slipped one inside. Eddie moaned so loudly that he was sure the neighbors next to him had heard but he didn't care. Jamie continued to use both his fingers and mouth to drive Eddie crazy. She reached down and stuffed a hand in his hair and pulled a little, this made him moan into her. Eddie could feel that she was so close to orgasm. She began to squirm a little and Jamie reached up and around her thigh with his free hand and held her. Eddie came closer and closer to orgasm as each second passed. Jamie finally slipped two fingers inside of her the combination of that with his mouth on her clit drove her over the edge.

Eddie moaned and whined a little when she climaxed she knotted her hand back up in his hair and the other made a fist in the sheets, Jamie could feel the walls inside her convulsing as she orgasmed.

Jamie sat up from where he was laying and kissed her lips once more and laid down besides her. She rolled so that she was partially laying on him and put her hand on his chest.

"How was that?" Jamie asked, his hand slightly massaging her back.

"That was amazing" Eddie responded, when she spoke he could really hear how out of breathe she was.

"So I guess that's it then?" Jamie asked jokingly.

"Oh no you're not getting off that easy" Eddie joked and climbed on top of him so that she was straddling him.

Eddie began to pull down his boxers incredibly slow. As she did so she realized quite how tight his solid black boxers had become. Eddie was able to pull them all the way off and they were tossed aside into the pile of clothes not to be thought about until the next day around noonish. Eddie looked at Jamies manhood she tried not to stare but she really did. He was a little on the big size, maybe six, six ½ inches and she couldn't wait to make him feel as good as he had made her feel.

Eddie looked back up at Jamie and without saying a word he knew exactly what she wanted,

"Condom" Jamie said and reached up to the nightstand on the left side of his bed and pulled one out. Jamie handed it to her and she tore the wrapper and began to put it on. Jamie shuddered when she first touched him. He had been so in love with her for so long and not that he would admit to anyone but her but he thought about what their first time together would be like and so far it was living up to every expectation.

Eddie looked back up at him as she stated to position herself on top of him. One last look she thought one last look before everything would be completely changed for good. Jamie nodded, she knew they both wanted this so badly, Eddie had thought about it for so long and she couldn't believe it was finally happening, every joke that anyone had ever made about them was coming true and she was so happy.

Eddie positioned herself just above Jamie, she was still wet from everything that had happened earlier. Eddie lowered herself down onto Jamie and as she did so he moaned. Jamie brought his hands up to her hips and grabbed ahold. Eddie began to rock, gliding him in and out of her. It didn't take long for them to find their rhythm, just enough of him thrusting and her riding that made them both moan. Eddie placed her hands on either side of Jamies head and really began to rock up and down. She could hear him moaning and grunting underneath her, and it made her feel really good. She was enjoying herself a lot she let out quite a lot of moans and groans.

Jamie was doing his best to not loose complete control underneath her but he was coming close. He held her hips a little tighter and thrust a little harder. he could feel himself getting close to orgasm but they had only just begun. He decided to flip them over so he could work a little harder.

"Lets uhh change positionss"" Jamie managed to get out between all the ragged panting and moaning

"Alright" Eddie barely managed to whisper

In one swift motion Jamie managed to pull himself out of her and flip them over. Eddie was a little surprised when he did this, she had no idea how amazing he was in bed.

Jamie kissed Eddie again before sliding back into her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran his hand down her side and to her knee. He propped himself up with one arm so that he was still laying on her but he wasn't squashing her. She positioned her legs so that they were folded at the knee but still up in the air, this was her favorite position to be in. He kissed her once more before sliding into her. She let a small moan escape her lips when he did this. She trailed her hand down to the space just above his but and held one hand their and let the other trail up his back. Jamie began thrusting faster and faster. His breath was ragged and stressed. He moaned and grunted into her neck. She could feel him getting close, the friction between their two bodies moving so fast against each other was driving her crazy. She was so close. Jamie began to kiss and nip at her neck, as he got closer the bites became hungrier and harder. this sent her over the edge and she let out one final, loud gasp, as she came she left nail marks on Jamies back, she didn't mean to but she couldn't help herself. The feeling of her orgasming around him was enough to push him to his limits. And with one last loud moan. He spilled out inside her, the condom protecting the of course and he collapsed next to her, both out of breath.

"Wow" She said

"Yeah wow is right'' Jamie repeated.

They were both extremely out of breath and in awe. Both had thought so much about what it would be like to be with each other- in that way and it was everything they had dreamed of and more. Jamie looked over and examined her neck,

"Oh sorry That might leave a mark, but at least they are all low enough to be covered with a shirt." Jamie apologized. He really didn't mean to put them on her like that.

"Really its fine I don't mind them, they are a reminder of how great tonight was and besides I'm pretty sure I did a number on your back also" Eddie rolled over and propped herself up with her hand.

Jamie smiled at her, she was so beautiful. He was going to remember that moment forever. She smiled back at him. With that he got up out of bed, made his way through some of their clothes to the Garbage can he kept in the corner and took off the used condom. Eddie loved looking at him up and down while his back was turned from her. Jamie crawled back into the bed and took Eddie in his arms and held her. They were both so wound up before to realize that it was 4 in the morning according to the clock on Jamies bedside table and that they had probably woken most, if not all of Jamies neighbors. Luckily he had understanding neighbors. As they both laid there falling asleep Jamies whispered in her ear.

"Just so you know I am officially spoiled for life"

They both smiled as their memory popped into their heads, and with that they feel asleep. Neither would wake until about noon later that day where they would discuss a lot.

Quick note: I really hope you all enjoyed that bit I can't wait to write the rest I am so excited. Please let me know how you guys think I am doing so far with stuff like grammar and how the story goes with what you think could have happened between them from their hug after Jamie is almost killed to when they announce that they are engaged. I hope you all really enjoyed that I should be getting the rest out in a couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry this update took so long I have been super busy plus I started my senior year of high school and it has been absolutely crazy. I recently started re reading one of my absolute favorite book series for the millionth time so that's been taking up a lot of my time (Percy Jackson) Anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter im not sure if there will be more or if this chapter is going to take me to Sunday dinner but either way we'll get there.

Eddie woke with a chill she sat up in the bed and took in her surroundings, she could remember every detail from last night and it was amazing, she also could tell that she still was not wearing any clothes underneath Jamies thick comforter. She slid out from under the blanket and stood to retrieve her clothes. As she stood she became aware of the slight hangover she would be suffering from for most of the day. As she picked up her last article of clothing she glanced over at Jamie who was almost completely uncovered. She smiled a slight smile hooked her bra, slid into her underwear and leggings and again smiled at the memory of Jamie practically ripping them off her the night before. She stepped out into the living room and made her way to his small kitchen and began to make coffee.

Jamie could feel the air conditioner blowing on him as he started to wake up. He reached over to where he assumed Eddie would be but she wasn't there. He sat up in the bed and heard her in the kitchen. He smiled, running the events of last night through his head. He got up out of the bed pulled on his boxers and a pair of comfortable basketball shorts and walked into the kitchen. He was very wary of how Eddie would be not only cause he knew that she wasn't a morning person or because he was now very aware the hangover headache that he was sure she was also dealing with but because he had no idea where they were, they just had sex for the first time and he had no idea what was going to happen next.

"Hey" He said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey" she responded back

"Have you been up long?" Jamie asked

"Not more than a few minutes, I'm pretty worn out"

They both laughed a little at that but they were both still nervous about where they stood after everything that happened last night.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"Yeah"

She handed a mug over to him and poured some in it. They both sat for a while slipping at their coffee and warming their hands with the warm mug.

After a while of awkward silence Jamie finally decided that it would be best to just get the awkward out of the way and talk about what he was sure was the main thing on both their minds,

"So I know last night was a little crazy and I don't regret it at all but we need to talk about where we stand"

Eddie was taken aback by Jamies forwardness but she knew he was right and that they did need to talk about what happened and what was going to happen.

"I honestly don't know what to say Jamie. I know that I don't regret anything but I also don't know where that leaves us."

"Eddie you know how I have felt about you for a long time, and what happened last night, I don't want that to stop I-"

Jamie was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I better go see who that is." Jamie said as he stood. You could see it in his eyes that there was so much that he wanted to say.

"Yeah I better get dressed" Eddie motioned to Jamies T-shirt.

Jamie waited for her to go into the bedroom and close the door to open his front door. He was really surprised to see who was standing behind the door. It was Spencer Croft, his Harvard buddy that went on a double date with Eddie and a friend on hers all those years ago. He had no idea what he was doing there but he wanted him out as fast as possible.

"HEY man, what been up with you, you haven't answered your phone." Spencer said as he walked through the door.

"Oh yeah yeah I forgot to put it on the charger last night" Jamie answered, closing the door behind Spencer.

"So what are you doing here man" Jamie asked. He wanted him gone but not because he didn't like him -he hadn't seen him in years and to be honest he wouldn't mind sitting and catching up but he was very nervous about Eddie being in the other room especially when if she came out he had no idea how Spencer would react about being right all those years ago when he made those remarks about Jamie wanting to kiss Eddie.

"Well I did call you. I'm in town for the night and wanted to go get drinks and catch up it's been forever." Spencer said as he sat down on Jamies couch and placed his arms up on the back of it, fully relaxed.

"Yeah that sounds great but now's not really a good time." Jamie walked back over to the door and opened it. He was trying to be as polite as possible while still getting spencer out as fast as possible.

"Oh ok I get it." Spencer got up and walked to the doorway where Jamie was standing.

"But we will have those drinks text me a time and place and I'll be there." Jamie said

"Yeah definitely" Spencer walked out and Jamie shut the door behind him. He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding in.

Eddie walked opened the bedroom door and walked out, fully dressed.

"Hey" Jamie said. He wanted to continue their conversation so badly but he could tell by the look on Eddies face that something was wrong.

"Hey I think I'm gonna go'' Eddie said

"Oh ok yeah let me drive you home." Jamie picked up his car keys.

"No that's ok im gonna walk." Eddie looked at Jamie standing by his door in nothing but his pajama pants and couldn't help but smile.

"Ok if you want I guess" Jamie opened the door for her and she walked through.

The scene that was playing out was a lot like a silly middle school romance where both people didn't really know what was going on or where anyone stood. Both Eddie and Jamie needed to think about what they wanted and where they were gonna go from there and what kind of relationship hey could have after what had just happened.

Eddie walked through he door, down the hall and out to the road where she walked all the way back to her apartment. Never saying anything to anyone she passed, not even smiling or waving at people she recognized. There was so much going through her mind and she needed to figure it out.

Back in jamies apartment he was reeling from what just happened. He had no idea what he was going to do. He loved Eddie, he had known that for years and now it felt like everything was falling apart. Everything that they had avoided for so long was happened. That awkwardness the possible ruining of both their friendship and partnership. Jamie almost wanted to go back in time and forget that it ever even happened but he knew that that was not possible and that it wouldn't be a good idea even if it were possible. Just then his phone dinged. He picked it up and saw all the missed calls and texts from Spencer. He also saw the newest one that said to meet Spencer and the bar a few blocks from his house at eight. So Jamie walked over to where his coffee had gone cold and sat. with his phone in his hand he messaged back that he would be there.

A FEW HOURS LATER

It was almost time for Jamie to leave his house and meet Spencer. He had sat and done nothing all day long, except think about Eddie. He really didn't know what he was going to do. He hoped that hanging out with Spencer would help get his mind off things. Jamie opened his door and set out to meet spencer.

Eddie had been going crazy all day long. After she got home she took a nap which even though she had slept late she had also stayed up late and was still tired. She watered her one little house plant, watched some TV and done basically nothing else but think about Jamie all day. She wanted to just go back to his house and figure everything out with him. She didn't want to move on she just wanted to be with him. Plain and simple.

Jamie walked into the bar and went and sat down next to Spencer. Spencer immediately turned to him and said,

"Ok spill"

Jamie had no idea what he was talking about. He hoped he didn't mean anything about Eddie because he really did not want to talk about it.

"Don't lie to me" Spencer said,

"I saw her exiting _your_ building this morning when I got in my car" Spencer continued

Oh boy the one thing that Jamie just really did not want to talk about.

"Come on Spenc I really don't feel like talking about it"

"Well to bad because your going to."

"Jamie rolled his eyes.

"So what are you guys like thing now or something, because I called that from day one."

Jamie turned on his barstool so that he was facing Spencer and took in a breath. He knew that Spencer was not going to drop it. So he began to tell him everything. Starting from way back when he first kissed Eddie. They talked about everything and surprisingly Spencer was a good listener. S=Saying everything aloud really helped Jamie to figure some things out.

"Well man I really don't know what to say. I could always tell you had a thing for her but I had no idea it ran so deep. I know if I were in your shoes I would be freaking out." Spencer ordered two more shots and passed one to Jamie. Jamie took it, drank it and said,

"I know what im going to do." He picked up his phone and messaged Eddie to meet him the next morning. He turned and looked at Spencer and Spencer said,

"Man I really hope you know what your doing."

Jamie didn't have too much of and plan but he did know that he loved Eddie. They spent the rest of the night conversing about everything that had gone on in their live for the past couple of years and when the night was over Jamie went home and went to bed, waiting for what the next day had in store.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hey guys again sorry this took so long. I thought I would throw in the TO BE CONTINUED for dramatic effect but don't worry there will be another chapter. I hope to write/edit it within the next few days and get it out as soon as possible. I really hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave some comments/ feedback about it and any other ideas you guys might have on something else I could write.


End file.
